When optical disks are loaded, mutual firm attachment puts a space between both surfaces into a zero atmosphere state, so that the optical disks easily adhere to one another. In order to prevent the above-described adhesion, in an inner circumferential portion of the optical disk, a projected portion is provided. However, in a plurality of loaded optical disks, slight warpage of the optical disk causes mutual firm attachment and adhesion in an intermediate circumferential portion and an outer circumferential portion.
In the production of the optical disks, a process for retrieving the loaded optical disks one by one is indispensable. Consequently, there has been developed a device to surely and efficiently retrieve one by one from the plurality of loaded optical disks, between which the mutual firm attachment easily occurs.
In Patent Document 1, there has been disclosed a device to retrieve the loaded optical disks one by one as described above. In the same device, works (disks) loaded on a work loading table at a fixed height are sequentially retrieved one by one. Particularly, in the same device, air from an air blow nozzle is constantly blown between the top work and the next work to thereby separate the top work from the next work.
Moreover, a device disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured so that a top one of the loaded compact disks is sucked by a disk suction unit having three suction pads. At this time, among the three suction pads, an arm portion of each of the two suction pads is longer than an arm portion of the other suction pad, by which in the same device, only the top disk is retrieved in distinction from the other disks. Moreover, in Patent Document 2, there are disclosed a device in which a nozzle for antistatic neutralization air removes static electricity charged in a disk to thereby retrieve only a top disk, and a device in which a belt is brought into contact with an end surface of a compact disk to retrieve only a top disk.